doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP15: City Heat (Community Chest 2)
MAP15: City Heat is the fifteenth map of Community Chest 2. It was designed by Stephen "The Ultimate DooMer" Clark, and uses an unknown music track. It is a non-linear level set inside of a large city; the objective is to find nine switches within the buildings that will open the way to the exit. It makes use of various special effects, including multiple bridges, many fake slopes, and waves. This level contains a secret exit leading to MAP31: Idée Fixe. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP15 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials :Normal exit: There are nine numbered buildings that must be entered to finish the level. All of them can be dealt with in any order. The walkthroughs for each building are, as follows: # This is located east of the fountain. Enter it, go through the northern door, and climb up any of the northern stairways to the one switch. Flip the switch. # You will find this at the northeast of the map. Walk in, ascend the northwest staircase, and cross the bridge, opening the door on the other side. Head through the east door, open any of the doors in the northeast, and ride the lift down. Run west to find a "2" switch, and toggle it. # This building is at the east of the map, directly south of Building 2. Once you are inside, run to the southeast, and use any of the lifts. Cross the bridge, head to the door at the western side of the corridor, and cross the bridge. Open the door to find a mancubus and a "3" switch; kill him and trigger the switch. # You can find this one at the southeast of the level, directly east of where you start. Break in, climb the inclined floor, head to the center, and turn on the "4" switch. # This one is directly north of where you start, at the south of the map. Make sure you are equipped with a strong enough arsenal before you enter it. Go in, clear the enemies inside, and climb the northern stairway. Head outside, press the switch, and three of the metal pillars will open to reveal Hell Knights; the central pillar will open to unveil a Cyberdemon (on Hurt Me Plenty or higher.) Defeat them all, but make sure you take cover when the Cyberdemon fires its rockets. Once they are all dead, move to the center and hit the "5" switch. # You will find this building at the southwest of the map, west of where you begin. Enter it, and climb up to the balcony on its northern side. Head downstairs at that location to find a "6" switch. Press it, but be careful, for the access points from the balcony away from the building will be sealed off (although the eastern door can still be opened,) and the walls at the south of the lower floor will open to reveal enemies. Push the switches at the southeast of the lower level to reenable these access points. # This is located southwest of the fountain, northwest of Building 5, northeast of Building 6, southeast of Building 8, and south of Building 9. Head in, climb the stairs, open the door south of the rotating light, open the next door at the east, and climb the stairs east, and then north. Press the "7" switch. # You can find this building at the northwest of the city. Enter it, and grab any one of the radiation suits before climbing into either one of the nukage wells; you will especially need the protection here, as your speed of movement is drastically reduced while you are standing in the damaging sludge. Make your way through the sewage tunnels to the large room at the west. Climb up any of the stairways, cross the bridge to the "8" switch, and trigger it. # This building is found northwest of the fountain, north of Building 7, and east of Building 8. Go in, climb the U-shaped staircase, head outside, and hit the "9" switch at the east of the building. Once each of the switches have been triggered, head all the way to the north of the city. Enter the gray half of the northern building, and step into the teleporter. :Secret exit: There are nine numbered buildings that must be entered to complete the map. Each of them can be tackled in any order. The walkthroughs for each building are, as follows: # This is located east of the fountain. Enter it, go through the northern door, and head to the lion switch north of the pillar the rocket launcher sits on. The pillars around you will lower like lifts, but so will a section of wall northeast of the building; quickly climb up the stairs, and ascend the hidden lift. Run south across the top of the wall, and drop to the platform south of it to find a soul sphere and a "1" switch. Push the button. # You will find this at the northeast of the map. Walk in, get on the conveyor belt (whether by climbing onto it from any of the small crates, or jumping down to it from the bridge,) and head southeast; stay on the outer edge so you're not taken away from that location. Look very closely at the southwest wall, and you will notice very tiny stairs. Climb these steps to the top of the nearby crate stack to discover another soul sphere, and a "2" switch. Press it. # This building is at the southeast of the map, directly south of Building 2. Once you are inside, run to the southeast, and use any of the lifts. Cross the bridge, go to the west of the corridor, and head through the door east of the western one. Use the computer at the east end of the room, and backtrack to the east side of the corridor to find a soul sphere, and a "3" switch. Trigger the switch. # You can find this one at the southeast of the map, directly east of where you begin. Bust in, climb the sloped floor, move to the center, and look south toward the chainsaw; you will notice that the bricks of the wall behind it have less visible gaps than the others. Press on the wall, and it will suddenly lower to unveil yet another soul sphere, along with a "4" switch. Hit it. # This one is directly north of where you start, at the south of the map. Go in, clear the enemies inside, and climb the southern stairway. Look to the northeast, and you will find a button built high within the wall. Shoot it, and the pillar nearby will open to reveal another soul sphere, as well as a "5" switch. Push it. # You will find this building at the southwest of the map, west of where you begin. Enter it, and head northwest of the lower level to find a square panel sticking out of the floor. Walk over it; this is a touchplate, and it will cause the wall in the southwest to lower, unveiling a soul sphere and a "6" switch. Trigger it. # This is located southwest of the fountain, northwest of Building 5, northeast of Building 6, southeast of Building 8, and south of Building 9. Head in, climb the stairs, open the door south of the rotating light, open the next door at the east, and climb the stairs east, and then south. Examine the blocks the bulk cells sit on, and you will notice one side of the northeast block is gray instead of brown. Press on it, backtrack to the rotating light, and look to the northwest of the room to find a passageway with yet another soul sphere, leading to a "7" switch. Toggle the switch. # You can find this building at the northwest of the city. Enter it, and grab either of the radiation suits before jumping into any one of the nukage wells; you will especially need the protection here, as your movement speed is sharply reduced while you are standing in the damaging sewage. Make your way through the slime to the tunnel at the northeast; there, you will find that unlike the rest of the "Poison" signs in the tunnels, there is only one here, rather than two of them facing one another. Press on the wall where the other sign should be, and it will open. Climb in, and slowly edge your way out until you land on a small platform below you. Jump to the walkway at the east to find another soul sphere and an "8" switch. Press the button. # This building is found northwest of the fountain, north of Building 7, and east of Building 8. Go in, ascend the U-shaped staircase until you reach the intermediate landing, and jump west into the small, northwest alcove. The west wall here is fake; you will end up discovering a soul sphere, along with the switch. Hit it. Once all of the switches have been triggered, make your way to the north of the city. Enter the brown half of the northern building, and climb onto the teleporter. Other points of interest Whenever ten minutes pass, a large batch of enemies will teleport into the city. The first batch contains Cacodemons, Hell Knights, and Revenants. The second group consists of the same monsters, along with Mancubi and Arachnotrons. The final batch is comprised of these same monsters, plus a few Cyberdemons (only one on Hey, Not Too Rough or lower) and a Spider Mastermind. The fountain can be climbed into, and there is ammunition hidden in the water. Search it to find a box of ammo, a box of shells, a box of rockets, and a bulk cell. Secrets # The platform on which you find the secret exit switch in Building 1 counts as a secret. (sector 1005) # The darkest part of the crate stack on which you find the secret exit switch in Building 2 counts as a secret. (sector 1237) # The alcove where you find the secret exit switch in Building 3 counts as a secret. (sector 1426) # The compartment in where you find the secret exit switch in Building 4 counts as a secret. (sector 1573) # The inside of the pillar where you find the secret exit switch in Building 5 counts as a secret. (sector 1588) # The second step leading to the secret exit switch in Building 6 after the southwest wall has been lowered counts as a secret. (sector 1773) # The passageway to the secret exit switch in Building 7 counts as a secret. (sector 1905) # The walkway where you find the secret exit switch northeast of Building 8 counts as a secret. (sector 2246) # The alcove behind the fake wall in Building 9 where a secret exit switch is found counts as a secret. (sector 2337) Speedrunning Routes and tricks As you are required to wait three ten-minute periods for many monsters to warp in, obtaining 100% Kills on this level will take over half an hour. As a result, Brian "Anima Zero" Nesser's UV max demo obtains only 75% Kills, which includes the first such batch of monsters. Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things References External links * Community Chest 2 demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive City Heat (Community Chest 2) Category:Stephen Clark levels